


I Want to Kiss You

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: Strike Team: Love [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Demisexuality, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Mass Effect Multiplayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: Nora decides she's ready to try the kind of kissing that involves tongues. Things start out a little awkward but they figure it out in the end.





	I Want to Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> A note on Nora since I haven’t directly mentioned it in any of the prompts and it's central to this one. Nora is demisexual, however before meeting Taavet she identified as asexual. A big part of their relationship is Nora’s request to take things slowly as she tries to sort out these new feelings and this is her first time deciding to kiss anyone that’s more than a simple peck on the lips or cheek.

The movie credits crawled across the screen and Nora found herself in the comfortable haze of sleepiness and a small amount of alcohol. She was curled against Taavet, lazily tracing her finger along his arm. She felt warm, a slight flush on her cheeks lingering from the drink she’d had earlier. It also gave her enough confidence to bring up something she’d been thinking about for a while.

Nora sat up and faced him, “Taavi, I want to kiss you.”

“Of course.” He closed his eyes and tilted his head toward her.

“No, I mean really kiss you, like _really_ kiss you.”

“Oh,” he blinked, “are you sure?”

“Yes,” Nora tried to make herself sound more confident than she was feeling. Currently her stomach was full of knots and butterflies.

“If you’re sure, then I would be honored to have you kiss me.”

“Right,” she scooted forward, “ok.” She took in a deep breath, nodded, and stared at him.

Taavet stared back, trying to look as encouraging as possible. Nora still stared, unmoving. He cupped her cheek with his hand, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to, really, I do. I…,” she started to falter, “I guess I just don’t know how to start.”

“Start with a regular kiss.”

She nodded again, “Alright.”

Nora leaned forward and kissed him, a quick touch of her lips on his. The second lasted a little longer, the third even longer than that. By the fourth her lips were pressed firmly against his and she opened her mouth just enough to envelop his lower lip. Taavet followed her lead, enjoying the extra contact with her soft skin.

Tentatively she swiped her tongue against his mouth and felt him smile in return. His buried his hand in her hair, a comfortable pressure for added encouragement. Feeling bolder she gave him a deep kiss, running her tongue along the unfamiliar pattern of angara teeth. When Taavet let out a soft moan, it reverberated through her entire body.

After a few more moments Nora pulled away to catch her breath. She pressed her forehead against his while Taavet’s fingers massaged the base of her neck. Most of her nerves were gone and a flutter of excitement and anticipation replaced them.

They stayed like that until Taavet finally asked, “Nora, may I kiss you now?”

She nodded and he tilted his head to close the distance between them. His kisses were long and gentle. Taavet was more experienced and Nora let herself be guided by his movements and cues. It was different from her own somewhat clumsy and awkward first attempt and something she decided she could definitely learn to enjoy.

He nibbled playfully on her bottom lip before releasing it completely and planting a kiss on the end of her nose. “How was that?”

“You know what,” she grinned, “I liked it. Kinda weird if you think about it too hard but, overall, yeah, it was good.”

“I’m glad.” He gave her another quick kiss, “And just so you know, I’m always available for kisses.”

Nora nudged him playfully in the shoulder, “I’ll keep that in mind, Taavi.”


End file.
